Omega Dragonis 85XF
Omega Dragonis 85XF is an unreleased Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is owned by Ryuto and only appeared in the anime. Face Bolt: Dragonis The Face Bolt depicts "Gamma Draconis", a star in the constellation, Draco. It is also known as Etamin or Eltanin, which is Arabic for "the great serpent". The design showcases Gamma Draconis, which is represented by a skeletal dragon looking to the right with it's jaws open and showing it's claws in a menacing appearance. The design itself, it white with a green hue while on a blue Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Dragonis Dragonis is a light turquoise that is primarily two-sided. Each side features diamonds like that of a gem, along with swirled arrows. There also appears to be two linear diamond-like arrows opposite of one another. Dragonis also features white lightning-bolt decals in reference as how Omega Dragonis has the aptitude to conduct lightning in the anime. 4D Fusion Wheel: Omega Metal Frame Omega's Metal Frame consists of three curved wings going in a right-ward movement. Each wing leaves a wide gap as well. This gives Omega's Metal Frame resemblance to Blitz and/or Wing's Metal Frame. Omega's Metal Frame is silver and also features dark green and black hot rod decals. Core At first glance, Omega's Core bears an uncanny resemblance to Storm. Due to their three-winged design along with a small gap between them. Although Omega's are more slanted and go in a left-ward movement. The wings appear quite thick and bulky, used for high Smash Attack capability. It is silver in colour. Spin Track: 85 *'Weight:' 0.86 grams 85 is currently, the lowest Spin Track and thus, the best Spin Track for low attackers due to it's Attack and Stamina capabilities. It is a top-tier Spin Track. However, it's low height causes it to scrape the Stadium floor multiple times when it starts to lose Stamina. Due to this, some Bladers prefer to use 90 over 85. However, if placed with taller Performance Tips, like HF/S or RF, it can avoid floor scrapes as much as possible. Although 85 can be countered with Spin Tracks like TH170 and 230, it still remains as an excellent Spin Track for Attack-Type customizations. It is blue in colour. Performance Tip: Extreme Flat (XF) *'Weight:' 0.70 grams Extreme Flat (XF) is the widest Flat Performance Tip, currently available (second being WF). Extreme Flat has fast and aggressive movement, equal to that of Right Rubber Flat. Although having more Stamina than Right Rubber Flat due to being plastic, it is not as fast as Right Rubber Flat, which is made of rubber, which gives it more friction with the Stadium floor. Nevertheless, Extreme Flat is a great Performance Tip for Attack-Type Beyblades, and is top-tier at that. It is blue in colour. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Anime Appearances Gallery Omega DRAG.jpg|Omega Dragonis in the anime. OmegaDragonis.PNG|Omega Dragonis spinning. OmegaDragonis2.PNG OmegaDragonis3.PNG OmegaDragonis4.PNG Dragonis1.jpg|Omega Dragonis using lightning. OmegaDragonis5.PNG Dragonis2.jpg|Omega Dragonis after it's crash impact. Looks like Drago lost.jpg|Dragonis defeated by Big Bang Pegasis F:D. OmegaDragonis6.PNG|Ryuto holding Omega Dragonis. Jupiter vs Dragonis.jpg|Jupiter vs Dragonis. dragonis.JPG|Omega Dragonis preview on CoroCoro. Trivia *Omega Dragonis is the second Bey to sport the 85XF combo, the first being Mercury Anubis 85XF. *As of now, this is an anime exclusive Beyblade, meaning it has yet to be released. *Omega Dragonis is the second Bey in the Metal Saga that is based on a dragon, the first being L-Drago. **L-Drago may have inspired the creation of Omega Dragonis. *The Dragonis 4D Energy Ring features diamonds, this is a homage as how Ryuto is a treasure-hunter. *Omega Dragonis is a pun on Gamma Draconis, a star located in the constellation, Draco of which Omega Dragonis is based on. *Omega is Greek for "great O" and is often interpreted as the end of something. *It's rumored that Omega Dragonis will be released on the 20th of January 2012. Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Unreleased Material Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Merchandise Category:Unreleased Beyblades